To Confirm A Soul's Still Present
by Ebenbild
Summary: Edward has no soul. Alice has enough of his beliefs and sends him to a psychiatrist. There he meets Harry... Harry who is as curious as ever. Harry who was send there himself. What will happen when they talk? NO SLASH! Just humour!
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer**__: I'm too young to be Rowling are Stephenie Meyer so there is sadly no way Harry Potter or Twilight is mine…_

_**Placing:**__ After the war in Harry Potter – and also after the final battle in Twilight_

_Warning: Definitely AU – even if I didn't change anything in any of the stories. It's just a silly little plot-bunny I fell for after re-reading the first Twilight book and writing Harry Potter fan-fiction…_

xXxXxXxXxXxHarryxXxXxXxEdwardxXxXxXxXxEdwardxXxXxXxXxHarryxXxXxXxXxXxXx

sSsSsSsSs

_**To Confirm That a Soul's Still Present…**_

sSs

When Edward opened the door, he was met with the typical white walls and calming pictures of the waiting-room.

"I know we're a little bit early" Alice said. "But I am sure you will have an interesting conversation while you wait for your appointment."

"Yeah" Edward stared at his sister with icy eyes. "My appointment by the shrink! Why the hell do you think I need a shrink?!"

"Because you believe you have no soul" Alice answered as if it was the most obvious in the world. "That's not normal, Edward. I am sure having an appointment by a psychiatrist will aid you with your guilt-feelings after turning Bella."

Edward just snorted and turned away from his sister. He had no interest in talking to her ever again – or at least not for the next one hundred years or so…

Alice just sighed.

"I am sure it will help you in the long run" she said. Then she turned and left the doctor's office.

Edward stepped into the waiting-room and sat down sullenly.

He knew he had no soul! So why had he been dragged here to Alaska by Alice just to go to the shrink?! The shrink couldn't help him! His soul was gone – no one and especially not a shrink would be able to get it back!

"Hey" in that moment the only occupant of the waiting-room said. "Why are you here?"

Edward looked up and his gaze was met with startling green eyes behind round framed glasses.

"I am here because Alice said so" he answered sullenly.

The man blinked.

"I am sure she has a reason for sending you here" he finally said.

Edward shrugged.

"It's Alice. I never understand her reason if she doesn't want me to."

The man just smiled.

"Well, that sounds kinda like my best female friend" the man said and presented his hand to Edward. "I'm Harry, Harry Potter."

"Edward, Edward Cullen" Edward answered, unsure what to think of the man in front of him. At least, Edward finally decided, his thoughts are friendly…

Or so he thought until he found himself being judged by the man in front of him.

_Stone like skin. Odd whiskey coloured eyes. Pale. Icy. Definitely used to move much faster then he does now. Some kind of creature maybe… Demon? Rockbiter?_

"Vampire" Edward supplied sighing. He saw no reason to hide the truth – the man in front of him seemed to know that he was different.

"Ah… never thought of that" the man said, shaking his head. "I definitely have met too many odd creatures until now – but you are my first vampire… not that I did not know that your kind exists, but meeting one is definitely something different."

Edward blinked.

"You knew of us?"

"Yeah, sure" the man, Harry, answered shrugging. "I'm a wizard after all…"

Edward blinked.

"Wizard…" he repeated astonished.

"Yeah… from Britain. I'm just here in Alaska because I'm kinda famous where I come from – and I definitely do not want the press to know that I am going to a shrink, you know?"

"Ah… okay."

"So, what's your problem? Is it Muggle or has it something to do with what you are?"

Edward wasn't sure what Harry meant with 'Muggle' but he answered the question anyway.

"I have no soul" he said. "Alice and the others don't believe me – but _I _know! And I dammed my wife to be a monster like I am!"

Harry just blinked.

"Do you really have no soul?" he then asked interested.

"Yes!"

"So you have tested it?"

"How should I test if I have a soul or not?!" Edward asked irritated.

Harry just shrugged.

"Well… you could go and search for a Dementor" he finally answered.

"A what?!"

"A Dementor" Harry repeated. "That's a creature that eats souls. If they are going after you – you definitely have a soul. If they don't… well… then you don't – easy, isn't it?"

Edward stared at the man in front of him. It was the first time since he had been turned that he felt hope for himself. Maybe… maybe he could finally find out if he truly had dammed his wife to loose her soul when he turned her!

"Where do I find them?" he asked exited.

"Azkaban would be the easiest place to look for them" Harry contemplated. Then he suddenly stood.

"You know what? I will go with you. You might need me if you find out that you have a soul. It wouldn't be good to loose your soul after finding out you have one, after all, would it?"

Edward frowned, but then he shrugged.

"I guess not" he said and also stood.

A moment later the waiting-room of the psychiatrist was deserted.

And while Edward and Harry were off to Britain to search for Dementors, the nurse opened the door to the waiting-room after not receiving an answer from the next patient in line.

She stared at the empty room.

"Margaret, why are you standing there and what's with Mr Potter?" the psychiatrist finally said after finding the stunned nurse ten minutes later.

"Er… he's gone" she answered sheepishly.

"Gone?!"

"Yes…"

"And Mr Cullen?"

"Er… he might have left with Mr Potter, sir."

The doctor sighed.

"Alright, call Mr Potter's wife. That's the third time this week that he left with a patient after being in the waiting-room with him…"

The nurse nodded.

"At least" the doctor finally contemplated. "I don't have to judge Mr Potter's mental state anymore. His wife and friends are definitely right. He_ truly_ has a hero-complex!"

And with that the doctor decided to start his lunch-break early.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_Well, that's it. Just a silly little plot-bunny I couldn't get rid of, so I decided to write it down._

_I hope you liked it._

_Ebenbild_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer_**_: I'm too young to be Rowling are Stephenie Meyer so there is sadly no way Harry Potter or Twilight is mine…_

**Placing:** After the war in Harry Potter – and also after the final battle in Twilight

_Warning: Definitely AU – even if I didn't change anything in any of the stories. It's just a silly little plot-bunny I fell for after re-reading the first Twilight book and writing Harry Potter fan-fiction…_

xXxXxXxXxXxHarryxXxXxXxEdwardxXxXxXxXxEdwardxXxXxXxXxHarryxXxXxXxXxXxXx

sSsSsSsSs

**_To Confirm That a Soul's Still Present…_**

sSs

"Harry James Potter!"

Harry cringed and stopped in his track.

That sounded like Ginny – and she didn't sound happy with him.

"Don't you dare to play dead with me, Mr. Potter!"

Scratch that. She sounded absolutely pissed with him.

"Er… hi Ginny… I'm home…?" Harry said hesitatingly.

"Oh, are you?" Ginny's voice answered sarcastically. "And where were you before now?"

"Er…" Harry hesitated. "The psychiatrist you wanted me to go to?" He finally exclaimed cautiously.

"Oh, were you? Truly?" Ginny said, her voice suggesting that she knew more than she let on.

Harry gulped.

"Er… I… I might have made another stop before coming back home," he finally relented.

"Another stop, where?" she asked.

Harry looked to the left.

_Nope, no children that came to his rescue._

He looked to the right.

_Also empty._

"Don't bother. James, Lily and Albus are at Ron's at the moment," Ginny said.

That was the moment Harry knew, he was screwed.

"Er… look," he finally said, figuring there was no way to stop her from knowing. "There was this vampire… and he obviously needed help –"

"Obviously," Ginny drawled. "Especially considering that people go to psychiatrists to get help when they have mental problems they can't solve for themselves – like blatant heroism." Harry could hear the sarcasm in her voice.

"Er… yes… well," he continued hesitatingly, then the Gryffindor in him showed its colours and he continued more strongly. "_Anyway_," he said. "That guy had a problem I could actually solve quite quickly, and so I thought 'why not?' and then decided to come along just in case he couldn't find the dementors without any help –"

"And why would he have to search for dementors in the first place?" Ginny asked with gritted teeth.

Harry shrugged nonchalantly.

"The poor guy thought that he had somehow lost his soul," he said. "What else is there to prove that he is wrong?"

Silence.

"So," Ginny sighed after at least two seconds of absolute silence. "Let me get this straight. You escaped your appointment with the psychiatrist, returned to England and went to Azkaban of all places – just to prove that some nutter vampire still has a soul?!"

"Er… when you put it that way it definitely sounds a little bit crazy," Harry uttered nervously. "But, yes, that was the gist of all…"

He stopped, then plunged on hesitatingly.

"And… and my plan wasn't as idiotic as you make it out to be!"

Ginny just stared at him coolly.

"That man was going to the shrink because he has mental problems," she stated bluntly.

Harry gulped again.

"Don't you think that there might have been a reason why he was there in the first place?" she continued.

"Yeah, well… I solved that problem," Harry answered stubbornly.

Ginny just stared at him in return.

Harry nervously shifted from one feet to the other.

"Er… maybe I… maybe I should have let the professional handle him?" he finally suggested to his wife.

The glare didn't waver.

"But the shrink would needed month to get him to the point a single meeting with dementors could get him within seconds! It's not that I did endanger his life by bringing him there and leaving him at their mercy! I _came_ with him to protect him, after all!"

"And what do you plan to do next?!" Ginny exclaimed exasperated when she hear that explanation.

"Er…" Harry thought about that question earnestly. "Maybe I go to Afghanistan and rescue millionaires from their kidnappers?" he finally suggested.

Ginny stared at him.

Her eyes hard, her mouth a thin line. Then her right hand pointed harshly at the couch.

"Your new place to sleep," she said.

Harry stared at said furniture with visible dread on his face.

"The _couch?_ Really?!" he asked horrified. "Ginny! It wasn't that bad! Unlike last time I didn't release a green skinned manlike monster with anger management issues on San Francisco!"

The answer was an even more pronounced stabbing motion. It seemed as if Harry's last exclamation hadn't dulled Ginny's wrath at all.

Harry couldn't fathom why.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_Well, that's it. Just another silly little plot-bunny I couldn't get rid of, so I decided to write it down._

_I hope you liked it._

_Ebenbild_


End file.
